


Wstyd

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝bo dipper pines wcale nie był szczęśliwy.❞





	Wstyd

Słyszał wrzaski. Oczywiście, że tak. Jak mógłby ich nie słyszeć skoro ludzie stali tak blisko, odgradzani jedynie przez stertę śmieci i czegoś, co niegdyś było ścianą? Bez otwierania oczu, bez odwracania się czuł, że są ich setki i wszyscy wlepiają w niego swoje spojrzenia — gniewne, nienawistne oraz pełne szoku i czystego przerażenia; niedowierzania i bólu. A on potrafił czuć tylko wstyd. Nawet nie strach, nie szczęście. Jedynie palący, zżerający go wstyd.

Bill kręcił na palcu koroną, a ta powoli, lśniąc błękitem, stawała się mniejsza. Jako jedyny mógł chodzić; jako jedyny nie przejmował się ogniem i czerwonym, rozciętym niebem.

— Oni nigdy tego nie wybaczą — zaszczebiotał, stając za plecami Dippera. Nieco wyższy bez problemu dotknął wargami lodowatego, bladego karku, podczas gdy lewa dłoń uniosła się i ostrożnie, delikatnie, powolnie nałożyła na głowę Dippera koronę.

— Wiem — wycharczał, zatykając usta dłońmi. Nagła chęć zwrócenia wszystkich posiłków na zakrwawioną ziemię, uderzyła w niego i niemalże powaliła na kolana.

— I z pewnością wiesz, że masz tylko jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji, czyż nie, Mason? — Tym razem demon stał przed nim i z uśmiechem chłonął gnieżdżące się w ludzkich oczach negatywne emocje. Wyciągniętą dłoń spowijał błękitny płomień. Wszelkie hałasy powoli zmieniały się w ciszę. Czarna piramida, do tej pory skryta za chmurami, powoli obniżała się; niemalże już dotykała ziemi, gotowa stać się więzieniem i domem.

— Tak — wymamrotał. Korona ciążyła, jakby zamiast niej nosił cegły. Nie potrafił spojrzeć na tłum. Nie potrafił spojrzeć na Billa.

— Dipper, nie!

Nie potrafił zareagować na słowa Mabel. Jego dłoń tkwiła w uścisku demona, głowa opadała na jego pierś. Był zmęczony. Tak cholernie zmęczony.

Ogień wzniósł się ponad ich głowy, ponad chmury i jeszcze, jeszcze wyżej aż w końcu rozdarł barierę oddzielającą Gravity Falls od reszty świata.

— Teraz czeka nas duużo zabawy, ko-cha-nie.


End file.
